Чарал
|раса=Человек |пол=Женский |рост=1,77 метров |цвет волос=Чёрный |цвет глаз=Зелёный''Эвоки. Битва за Эндор'' |цвет лица=Бледный |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |принадлежность=*Сёстры ночи *Саньяссанские мародёры }} Чарал ( ) — женщина-человек, Сестра ночи, которая отказалась от своего наследия и покинула Датомир. Прежде, чем навсегда улететь с родной планеты, она украла Талисман ворона, ценную реликвию, которая позволяла ей превращаться в птицу. Десятки лет она избегала преследования другими Сёстрами ночи за своё предательство, пока, наконец, не присоединилась к банде саньяссанских мародёров. Спустя некоторое время корабль Мародёров потерпел крушение на Лесистом спутнике планеты Эндор, и их военачальник Терак провозгласил себя королём, а Чарал сделал своей ближайшей помощницей. За последующие столетия Чарал, именовавшая себя королевой-чародейкой, усилила свою власть над мародерами благодаря силам Талисмана ворона. Когда в 3 ПБЯ звёздный крейсер семьи Товани потерпел крушение на Лесистом спутнике, Чарал и мародеры увидели в звёздном корабле, который можно было отремонтировать, возможность покинуть место своего крушения. Эти планы были нарушены юной Синдел Товани, её другом-эвоком Уикетом, жившим на Лесистом спутнике человеком Ноа Бриквалоном и его приятелем Тиком. Когда в ходе сражения Уоррик уничтожил Талисман ворона, Чарал навсегда осталась в форме ворона. Биография Ранние годы Чарал родилась на Датомире более чем за сотню лет до Галактической гражданской войны и стала ведьмой клана Сестёр ночи. Когда она научилась творить заклинания своего круга, другие Сёстры стали высоко ценить её выдающиеся таланты в области тёмной магии, особенно в искусстве превращения. Во время жизни на Датомире Чарал также обучилась верховой езде — в отличие от многих Сестёр ночи, она предпочитала ездить вместо плотоядного ранкора на чёрном коне.Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство thumb|240px|Превращение Чарал в ворона Решилв покинуть свой родной мир, Чарал оставила свой клан, попутно украв Талисман ворона — кольцо, которое позволяло владельцу изменять свою физическую форму, принимая облик птицы, известной как ворон.Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side Её бегство вызвало гнев бывших соратниц, и Чарал была приговорена другими ведьмами к смерти: Сёстры ночи хотели вернуть её на Датомир и там скормить ранкору. В течение десятков лет Чарал скрывалась от преследователей, перемещаясь по всей Галактике из одной звёздной системы в другую, пытаясь избежать как своих бывших соратниц, так и рыцарей-джедаев, которые преследовали её как адепта Тёмной стороны Силы. В конце концов она присоединилась к группе саньяссанских пиратов, известных как Мародёры, которые сами скрывались от правоохранительных органов. Лидер пиратов Терак согласился заключить союз с Чарал. Ведьма собиралась оставаться с рейдерами на их корабле до тех пор, пока не сможет найти себе другой корабль, но её планы нарушило кораблекрушение.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Пираты с большим трудом могли управлять своим украденным звёздным крейсером, и в 96 ДБЯ при пролёте системы Эндор в секторе МодделлЗвёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам их навигатор не смог справиться со сложными гравитационными аномалиями этой системы. Корабль потерпел крушение на Священном спутнике Эндора, носившей статус охраняемого природного заповедника. Вместе с мародёрами на спутнике оказалась и Чарал. Жизнь на Священной луне thumb|left|240px|Терак и Чарал Оказавшись на Лесистом спутнике Эндора и не имея возможности покинуть её, Терак провозгласил себя королём и поселился в замке на равнине, имевшей название Шкура дракона. Чарал же, используя свой Талисман и другие умения Сестёр ночи, запугивала саньяссанских пиратов демонстрациями своей силы, и в конце концов стала править ими вместе с Тераком. Между Тераком и Чаралом сложился неустойчивый баланс сил, и каждый из них использовал любую возможность, чтобы получить над другим преимущество.Who's Who in Star Wars Galaxies Движимая манией величия, Чарал провозгласила себя королевой-чародейкой Эндора. Вместе с саньяссанами Чарал постоянно охотилась на более мирных жителей Лесистого спутника, особенно на низкорослых эвоков. Особенно сильно она конфликтовала с Логреем, шаманом эвоков Деревни Светлого древа, который, по общему признанию, опасался её мощи.Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor thumb|240px|Чарал-ворон над замком Терака Около 26 ДБЯ Чарал и мародеры захватили оказавшегося на Лесистом спутнике разведчика Салака Уита. Уит рассказал мародерам о своем звёздном крейсере, спрятанном в лесах луны, а также о том, как корабль путешествовал через реальное пространство благодаря некоей «мощи». В большей части галактики то, о чем говорил разведчик, считалось повседневными технологиями, но Чарал и саньяссаны были представителями технически слаборазвитых народов, и потому буквально восприняли слова Уита: Терак стал одержим поиском «мощи» звёзд, о которых говорил разведчик. thumb|left|240px|Чарал и её недруг Логрей Хотя Чарал занимал руководящую должность, не все Мародеры боялись ведьмы. Во время пребывания на Лесистом спутнике у Чарал возникло острое соперничество с учёным-саньяссанцем Сцинго. Однажды, после того, как мародёры-разведчики сбили пиратский корабль, Сцинго попросил у оказавшегося на спутнике космонавта уничтожить оставшихся в живых пиратов и принести ему оружие их лидера. Как только Чарал услышал об открытии, она вместе с несколькими саньяссанскими приспешниками совершила налёт на разбившийся корабль и уничтожила обломки, чтобы ученый не нашёл ничего для себя ценного. Сцинго в отместку приказал космонавту убить саньяссан, совершивших этот акт предательства. Когда чужеземец сделал это, Терак был недоволен гибелью своих подчинённых, и Сцинго намеревался обвинить в случившемся Чарала. Однако бывшая Сестра ночи использовала своё колдовство, чтобы доказать, что она не имела ничего общего с нападением, и тем самым защитила себя от гнева короля. Зелье Чарал thumb|240px|Чарал в Крепости Мародёров В период между 0 и 3 ПБЯНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Чарал, проживая в Крепости Мародёров, работала над зельем, при помощи которого планировала предугадывать будущее. В этой деятельности она пользовалась помощью космического путешественника, который сам предложил ей помочь. Чарал попросила космонавта отправиться в лес и принести оттуда селезёнку здорового эвок. Когда тот вернулся с селёзенкой, Чарал добавила её в зелье. За следующим ингредиентом королева-чародейка отправила Человека-ящера, слабоумного раба-трандошана, которого она использовала в качестве своего личного помощника, поскольку у него было острое обоняние на травы, который ей требовались. Когда трандошан не вернулся, Чарал решила снова обратиться к космонавту, на этот раз чтобы тот нашёл Ящера. Космический путешественник нашёл Ящера и привёл его к Чарал; к счастью для ведьмы, у трандошана были с собой необходимые ей травы. Для получения последнего ингредиента, слюны эвока, космонавт доставил королеве-чародейке целиком живого эвока и вернул его в крепость Терака. Получив слюну у пленного эвока, Чарал закончила зелье и, приняв его, узрела в видении множество звёздных кораблей, приземлявшихся на Лесистый спутник, которые ведьма задумала украсть. Также она обнаружила, что незадолго до этого на луне уже разбился один корабль, и что выжившие в крушении используют комлинк, с помощью которого она могла бы похитить корабли, которые должны были приземлиться в будущем. Ещё раз она приказала космическому путешественнику, которого уже считала своим рабом, похитить комлинк у выживших в крушении. Космонавт выполнил это, убив выживших и принеся устройство Чарал. Королева-чародейка была в восторге: получив комлинк, она была уверена, что сможет завоевать вселенную. Удовлетворённая Чарал отпустила своего слугу: она полагала, что, следуя собственной судьбе, космонавт будет служить и ведьме. Ведьма и имперские разведчики Когда Галактическая Империя впервые исследовала Лесистый спутник Эндора, Мародёры взяли в плен имперский разведывательный отряд, в числе которого были лейтенант Пфилби Джорн. Чарал надеялась, что она сможет, наконец, улететь с луны с имперцами, однако Мародеры просто посадили исследователей в свою грязную тюрьму, лишив их всего имущества и замучив одного из них до смерти. Без ведома Терака ведьма прокралась в темницу, чтобы договориться с Джорном и его людьми. Она пообещала помочь исследовательской группе бежать, если те поклянутся взять её с собой. Заключенные согласились на сделку, но Терак узнал о предательстве Чарал прежде, чем она смогла бежать. По приказу короля Чарал заточили в клетку, где она оставалась даже после того, как имперцы бежали на свободу. Через некоторое время король согласился простить предательство Чарал и позволил ей снова стать своей помощницей. Схватка с эвоками Вопреки совету сержанта Джорна, спасшегося из плена Мародёров, Галактический Император Палпатин решил построить генератор дефлекторного щита для защиты «Звезды Смерти II» на Лесистом спутнике Эндора. К 3 ПБЯ имперцы вернулись на Лесистый спутник и начали строить генератор щита на Дулокском болоте. Их присутствие на Зелёной луне разбудило грию — опасное существо, которое долгое время считалось жителями луны мифическим. В это время к Чарал пришёл шаман Логрей вместе со своим учеником Паплу, чтобы обсудить с ней появление имперских солдат и пробуждение грии. Ведьма не была удивлена появлению имперцев, которых рано или поздно ожидала на Лесистом спутнике, но выразила недоумение, почему обладатель Камня солнца так боялся существа из легенд. Когда старый эвок признался, что не имел достаточных сил управлять камнем, и разрешил ей дотронуться до него, Чарал испытал мощное видение, из которого узнала о предстоящих тёмных временах для всех обитателей Лесистого спутника. left|thumb|240px|Схватка Чарал с Логреем и Паплу Соблазнившись могуществом Камня солнца, она потребовала у Логрея отдать его ей. Столкнувшись с отказом эвоков, Чарал напала на них: используя магию, она вызвала группу скелетов дулоков и вызвала ветви шиповника, которые обвили Логрея. Ведьме почти удалось победить эвоков, но отброшенный ею в сторону в начале схватки Паплу выстрелом из рогатка выбил Камень солнца из руки ведьмы. Тяжёлый коготь, которым выстрелил Паплу, не только ударил по руке Чарала, но и поразил её талисман, превратив ведьму в птицу. Признав временное поражение, королева-чародейка улетела с лесной поляны, где проходила схватка. thumb|230px|Чарал наводит штурмовиков на эвоков Чтобы отомстить эвокам, чуть позже Чарал, всё ещё остававшаяся в птичьем обличьи, навела на них патруль имперских штурмовиков, конвоировавших по лесу группу дулоков: сперва она поцарапала шлем одного из штурмовиков когтями, заставив солдата преследовать её в лесу, а затем громким карканьем навела патруль прямо на эвоков. К счастью для Логрея и Паплу, в этот момент на штурмовиков напала группа младших эвоков под предводительством Уикета и Книисы и связала их боем, к тому же приманив к ним грию. Битва за Эндор left|thumb|240px|Чарал наблюдает за допросом Джеремитта Товани За полгода до битвы при ЭндореStar Wars: Behind the Magic Чарал сопровождала Мародёров в рейде на эвокскую Деревню Светлого древа, где в тот момент проживала семья Товани, занимавшаяся ремонтом потерпевшего на Лесистом спутнике аварию своего крейсера. Терак по-прежнему хотел заполучить «мощь звёзд» — на самом деле представлявшую собой кристаллический осциллятор из крейсера. Во время нападения королева-чародейка приблизилась к крейсеру Товани и увидела там отца семейства, Джеремитта Товани, ремонтировавшего корабль; она приказала Мародерам пытать Джеремит, требуя указать местонахождение «мощи». Вскоре к кораблю прибыл сам Терак и начал лично допрашивать человека. Осцилятор был найден, и тогда Джеремит, застрелив из бластера одного из Мародёров, бежал. thumb|240px|Чарал терпит провал с активацией осциллятора Превратившись в ворона, Чарал выследил Джеремитта Товани, который прятался в лесу со своей дочерью Синдел. Королева-чародейка карканьем указала Мародеров их местонахождение. Синдел попыталась бежать, но Чарал догнала и, вернувшись в человеческую форму, схватила её; тем временем Мародеры нашли и убили старшего Товани. По пути к крепости Терака, однако, Синдел бежала из плена с помощью захваченных в деревне эвоков. Вернувшись в замок, Чарал попыталась использовать магию, чтобы активировать кварцевый генератор, но не достигла успеха. Она предложила Тераку заставить Синдел Товани активировать устройство, но её предложение только разозлило короля. Он немедленно приказал Чарал и Мародёрам найти и схватить бежавшую девочку. thumb|left|240px|Чарал принимает форму светловолосой юной женщины В форме ворона Чарал отправилась назад в лес. Она обнаружила Синдел в жилище другого человека, старика по имени Ноа Бриквалон. На следующий день неподалёку от жилища Бриквалона Чарал сумела приманить Синдел, используя голос погибшей матери девочки Катарины Товани. Когда синдел приблизилась, Чарал начала петь «Мою звезду», одну из любимых песен Синдел. Чтобы еще больше обмануть свою жертву, королева-чародейка приняла облик юной золотоволосой девушки в белых одеждах. Когда Синдел приблизилась к Чарал, та попросила девочку принести ей лежавшую неподалёку белую накидку. Взяв у Синдел накидку, Чарал внезапно приняла свой обычный облик и схватила девочку, перебросила её через спину своей чёрной лошади и поехала в крепость Терака. thumb|230px|Чарал приводит Синдел к королю Мародёров Чарал привела Синдел Товани к королю Мародёров, и оба они приказали девочке высвободить «мощь» кварцевого генератора. Синдел призналась, что не умела пользоваться кристаллом, и Терак впала в ярость. Саньяссанин заключил в темницу своей крепости и саму девочку, и Чарала, идеи которой оказались бесплодными. Оказавшись за решёткой, бывшая Сестра ночи принялась ругать Синдел за то, что та не дала Тераку то, что он требовал. Ведьма также показала синдел останки друга Бриквалона Салака Уита, который умер в одной из соседних камер и который первым рассказал саньяссанам о «мощи», содержавшейся в энергетических ячейках. thumb|left|240px|Чарал и Синдел в тюрьме замка Тем временем друзья Товани пробрались в крепость, чтобы освободить девочку, а также пленённых Мародерами эвоков. Бриквалон, Уикет Уистри Уоррик и приятель Бриквалона Тик добрались до тюремных камер и освободили своих друзей. Чарал надеялась, что ей также удастся бежать, и она попыталась убедить Уикета открыть и её клетку. Однако Синдел успела забрать ключи у своего друга прежде, чем он открыл дверь камеры, и выбросила связку ключей в дренажное отверстие. Беглецы покинули замок, взяв с собой кварцевый генератор. thumb|240px|Терак отбирает у Чарал Кольцо ворона Когда Терак узнал о побеге из тюрьмы, он решил лично возглавить карательную экспедицию, планируя вернуть кристалл, и приказал подчинённому застрелить Чарал. Однако ведьме удалось спасти свою жизнь, когда она рассказала о звёздном Ноа Бриквалона и пообещала найти его. Терак освободил Чарал и приказал ей спешно отпрвиться вслед за беглецами, позволив ведьме воспользоваться Талисманом, чтобы принять форму ворона, но на этот раз король снял кольцо с ноги птицы, планируя держать Чарала в форме ворона и тем самым сдобиться того, чтобы Чарал не могла предать его и улететь на корабле одна. Чарал полетела впереди армии Мародеров и вскоре нашла звездный крейсер Бриквалона. thumb|left|240px|Чарал после гибели Терака Чарал наблюдал развернувшееся сражение между Мародерами и эвоками со стороны. Во время последнего поединка Терака и Бриквалона Уикет, спасая жизнь Ноа, метнул в короля камень из пращи, который попал в Талисман ворона, висевшее у Терака на шее. Талисман получил повреждение, и высвободившаяся из него энергия дотла сожгла короля Терака, а Чарал навсегда осталась в её животной форме.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи Слетев на землю, она попыталась вернуть остатки своего кольца, а затем, поняв безуспешность своего намерения, с криком улетела в лес. Её дальнейшая судьба осталась неизвестной. Наследие thumb|240px|Чарал, навсегда ставшая вороном Через несколько месяцев после поражения Чарал и саньяссанов члены Альянса повстанцев приняли решение уничтожить «Звезду Смерти II», и для этого прилетели на Лесистый спутник, чтобы отключить генератор щита. Когда Уикет Уоррик впервые встретил в лесу представительницу ударного отряда Альянса принцессу Лею Органу, он вспомнил свои предыдущие встречи с людьми; память о Чарал всё еще заставляла его содрогаться от страха.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман) Тем не менее Повстанцы сумели найти общий язык с эвоками, «Звезда Смерти» была уничтожена флотом Альянса, а Лесистый спутник Эндора был освобождён от Империи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Когда впоследствии агенты Новой Республики обследовали леса Священной луны Эндора, они не нашли там ни следа Марадёров и Чарал. Поскольку они не знали о конфликте между саньяссанами и эвоками, они не слышали и о том, что случилось с ведьмой. В своих отчетах они ошибочно предположили, что Палпатин убил Чарал, поскольку он не потерпел бы другого опасного адепта Силы, жившего на Лесистом спутнике, которую он планировал использовать в своих целях. Внешность и черты характера thumb|left|240px|Портрет Чарал Чарал была довольно высокой импозантной женщиной-человеком''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition со стройной фигурой, резкими чертами лица, иссиня-чёрными волосами и зелёными глазами. На Лесистом спутнике Эндора она предпочитала носить облегающий защитный нагрудник, чёрно-красное платье и наплечную накидку с длинными чёрными перьями. Несмотря на то, что во время Галактической гражданской войны ей было более ста лет, она выглядела гораздо моложе своего возраста. Оказавшись в результате крушения на Лесистом спутнике Эндора, Чарал возненавидела эту луну и непрестанно пыталась найти способ улететь с неё. Объявив себя королевой-чародейкой, она невысоко ставила своего вынужденного союзника, саньяссанского короля Тераком, и однажды надеялась разорвать союз с ним. Ведьма пользовалась любой возможностью, чтобы взять верх над военачальником и усилить свое личное влияние на Мародёров, но старалась делать это путём тайных интриг, избегая прямой конфронтации. Также Чарал соперничала с ученым Цзинго, еще одним обличённым властью Мародёром. thumb|160px|Чарал в 3 ПБЯ Королева-чародейка с презрением относилась к своему рабу, Человеку-ящеру, и жалела, чтоб у неё не было более умного помощника. Она с большим недовольством реагировала на любое неповиновение или неуважение со стороны тех, кого считала своими подчинёнными. Чарал имела обыкновение называть тех, кто служил ей, «рабом» или «слугой», хотя, говоря такое тем, кто мог отказать ей в сотрудничестве, она немедленно брала такие слова назад. Несмотря на свою исходную злобную сущность и активную приверженность рабовладению, она была скорее тщеславной и любившей авантюры, а не активно злонамеренной по отношению к окружавшим. Она часто обращалась к своим подчиненным покровительственным, но в то же время заискивающим тоном, и почти никогда не пыталась убить их. В силу низкого уровня технических знаний она придавала большое значение тем техническим устройствам, которые, как она полагала, могли бы дать ей большую власть над силами природы и окружающими. Силы и способности thumb|left|240px|Чарал — наездница Ещё когда Чарал жила на Датомире, другие Сёстры ночи считали её высококвалифицированной ведьмой. С помощью похищенного ею Талисмана ворона Чарал могла менять внешний облик, принимая форму птицы; кроме того, она могла значительно менять детали и своего человеческого облика, изменяя черты лица, цвет волос и т.п., равно как и облик других существ, таких как её конь. Следуя традициям магии Сестёр ночи, она использовала большинство своих способностей Силы через пение. thumb|240px|Чарал использует ихор духов против Паплу Как и многие другие датомирские ведьмы, она была одарена такими способностями Силы, как Контроль животных, Шторм Силы и Вихрь Силы, умела быстро находить других существ и заставлять их выполнять её приказы. Чарал могла направить ихор духов в форме зелёного дыма и использовать его как продолжение собственных рук, чтобы наносить физические удары своим противникам или поднимать их над землёй. Кроме того, она обладала редкой способностью оживлять трупы; лишь немногие адепты Силы, такие как она или Дака, умели делать это без использования высокотехнологичных веществ. С помощью способности, известной среди Сестёр ночи как Волна шиповника, она могла вызвать сверхбыстрый рост растения и превращать его в любую форму по своему выбору. Чарал обладал и некоторыми полезными несиловыми способностями. Она была умелым мастером боевых искусств, а также умела обращаться со всеми видами оружия, включая бластерные пистолеты. Она также умела ездить на лошадях — на Лесистом спутнике Эндора у неё был чёрный конь. Ведьма была полиглотом и могла говорить по крайней мере на четырёх языках — галактическом основном, эвокском, саньяссанском и датомирском. За кулисами left|thumb|160px|Эскиз внешности Чарал Персонаж Чарал был создан для телефильма «Эвоки: Битва за Эндор», вышедшего в эфир в 1985 году. Её облик был разработан режиссёром и художником Джо Джонстоном, который на ранних эскизах изображал её гуманоидом с зеленоватой кожей. Имя персонажа появилось после того, как ABC Entertainment подталкивали режиссёров фильма Джима и Кена Уитов взять на роль ведьмы актрису Шерил Лэдд. В итоге роль Чарал в её истинном облике исполнила валлийская актриса Шан Филлипс и в светловолосом облике — Мэриэнн Хорайн. Интересно, что титул «ведьма Эндора», которой называют Чарал, является отсылкой к библейской истории о волшебнице из селения Аэндор, к которой тайно приходил царь Саул и которая вызвала для него духа умершего Самуила («Первая книга Царств»). Происхождение и подробности биографии Чарал оставалось неизвестными до 1995 года, когда в «Иллюстрированной вселенной Звёздных войн» Кевин Андерсон описал её как Датомирскую ведьму (сами ведьмы были введены годом ранее в романе Дэйва Волвертона «Выбор принцессы Леи». thumb|170px|Карел Стрёйкен и Шан Филипс в роли Терака и Чарал В 2000-е годы Чарал появилась как неигровой персонаж в многопользовательской ролевой видеоигре Star Wars Galaxies, в которой она выполняла функцию разадчи квестов для персонажей игроков, которые могли путешествовать с планеты на планету на космических кораблях. Чарал не пыталась выбраться во внешний мир с персонажами, с которыми она взаимодействовала, несмотря на то, что в игре показывается, что она навсегда хочет покинуть Лесистый спутник. В статье «Кто есть кто в галактиках Звёздных войн», опубликованной в 2003 году в журнале Star Wars Insider 65, указано, что стремление Терака к «мощи» было причиной, подтолкнувшей его заключить союз с Чарал. Тем не менее, как в статье Чарал раздела Databank на сайте StarWars.com, так и в «Полной энциклопедии Звёздных войн», опубликованной в 2008 году, говорится, что бывшая Сестра ночи присоединилась к мародёрам ещё до крушения на Лесистом спутнике Эндора, которое произошло за десятилетия до того, как Терак впервые услышал о «мощи» от Салак Вита. В данной статье описана версия событий, представленная в «Полной энциклопедии», поскольку она является более новым источником. Чарал косвенно упомянута в книге Дэниеля Уоллеса Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side (2012) в разделе «Дикая сила», где её упоминает Мать Клана Талзин. В своих примечаниях к книге Уоллес пишет, что Талисман ворона был специально описан как ссылка на Чарал и её магию. Чарал является одним из антагонистов комикса «Звёздные войны: Эвоки — Тени Эндора», опубликованного издательством Dark Horse Comics в октябре 2013 года. Автор комикса Зак Джаллонго прокомментировал, что его версия этого персонажа была разработана так, чтобы выглядеть немного больше похожей на Сестёр ночи, показанных в мультсериале «Звездные войны: Войны клонов». Чарал, в частности, вызывает трупы, которые сражаются вместо неё, как это делала ночная сестра Дака в мультфильме «Резня», девятнадцатом эпизоде четвертого сезона сериала. Джаллонго добавил, однако, что у Чарал не было достаточно силы, чтобы воскресить целую армию. Появления thumb|240px * *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' *''Эвоки. Битва за Эндор'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' book-and-record *''The Ring, the Witch, and the Crystal: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' Источники * * * * * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * }} Примечания и сноски thumb|240px Внешние ссылки * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Сёстры ночи Категория:Тёмные джедаи Категория:Эндорцы